Flute
A common instrument on the Frontier. D comes across a child in book Mysterious Journey to the North Sea who has broken his flute beyond repair. It is described as a normal looking wooden flute with a small crack. As recounted: And just as it had begun, the singing halted without warning. The boy in the center of the group ﬁddled with the flute, a troubled look on his face. Putting it to his lips, he inflated his cheeks, but to no effect. Apparently either it was clogged or had a leak of some sort. All around him, the other children asked what was wrong and why it wouldn’t play. They were all heartbroken—-they’d been sincerely interested in singing. If they hadn’t, they’d have long since gone and found something else to amuse themselves. '' ''Their flutist looked ready to cry. His eyes scanned the surrounding area in search of help, coming to rest on the handsome ﬁgure. There was no telling just how he could’ve looked to a ten—year—old psyche. Pushing his way through the children packed around him, the boy ran over to D. Stopping three feet shy of the Hunter, he had both fear and expectation on his face as he looked up reverently. '' ''Not saying a word, D looked down at the innocent face of the dark boy who didn’t come up too far past his own waist. The young man’s body sank slowly. Down to the same height as the boy. “What’s wrong?” the Vampire Hunter asked. A tiny hand and the wooden flute it held were thrust out before his eyes. '' ''Powerful yet slender ﬁngers closed on the piece of wood as the Hunter took it from the boy. There were three finger holes, but a threadlike crack ran between the last two. Even patching it wouldn’t be enough to get back the original tone of the instrument. '' ''Looking around on the ground at his feet, D then quickly pulled a few wooden needles from the inside of his coat—two of them. Though they were less than an eighth of an inch thick, they were over eight inches long. The thumb of the hand that held the needle reached up for the end of it, and a well~shaped nail protruded ever so slightly from the end of the Hunter’s ﬁnger. That nail moved in a tiny arc, and two inches of the needle fell to the ground, leaving a perfectly round cut on the end. The boy’s eyes went as wide as if he’d just watched a magic trick. Adjusting his grip on the needle and taking off the opposite end as well, D then took the other needle and placed its point against one of the round cross—sections. Though he didn’t seem to put any force behind it, the new needle slipped into the former needle without any resistance. Ban'gyoh also makes the boy a flute initially taking D's flute place as his interest sounding better, has tinier holes more suitable for a child, shorter and easier on the lip while being ten times as thick. The boy asks D for the one he constructed for him back when it breaks easily due to its poor craftsmanship. D's apparently was made to last and was far superior for everyday use which was what the boy really needed. Category:Technology